Jogos de Poder
by Fernanda Rispoli
Summary: Oscar Wilde disse uma vez "Quando eu era jovem, pensava que o dinheiro era a coisa mais importante do mundo. Hoje, tenho certeza". Bom... eu nasci com essa certeza.
1. Prólogo

Os olhos de Mike brilhavam de ansiedade e suas mãos tremiam. Automaticamente o sorriso de felicidade surgiu em meu rosto, "_foi mais fácil do que eu imaginei_". Sem esforço nem hesitação o sim saiu dos meus lábios, provocando um alvoroço na mesa repleta de familiares.

Enquanto a sensação de objetivo alcançado me preenchia observei meu futuro marido, Mike Cullen. Ele pode não ser o homem mais interessante, nem o mais bonito, mas é rico e influenciável, o que o torna perfeito para meus objetivos. Graças a essa sua personalidade submissa e o grave estado de saúde de seu velho pai, _logo eu estaria livre_, dele e de todos.

Em meio aos brindes e felicitações meus olhos cruzaram com o homem alto e forte que sorria cinicamente do outro lado da sala. Poder e inteligência emanavam dele, levando uma corrente elétrica a atravessar meu corpo, e meu coração falhar por alguns segundos sob o intenso olhar.

Ao contrario de seu "irmão", dificilmente poderia ser manipulado ou obrigado a algo. Como um líder nato dirigia sozinho a empresa familiar depois da enfermidade do velho ranzinza, e ao contrario da expectativa deste o negócio atingia sua melhor fase.

Na tentativa de manter minha sanidade ignorei seu sorriso e me concentrei no peso do diamante de 6 quilates em minha mão. A satisfação borbulhava em meu interior, pois apesar de todos os erros que cometi, finalmente eu seria livre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Passei o olhar pelo escritório perfeitamente decorado com total indiferença. Apesar de todo dinheiro investido para tornar o ambiente agradável, o único sentimento que o local me transmitia era um profundo tédio.

O que realmente chamava minha atenção era a vista que o vigésimo andar proporcionava. O belo parque e a mistura de prédios antigos e maravilhas arquitetônicas ultramodernas que o rodeavam, acalmava meu interior trazendo uma estranha sensação de paz.

E essa era a única forma de aplacar as intermináveis horas enfadonhas que passo no escritório 'trabalhando'. Depois de meu noivado, a promoção foi imediata, e a melhor parte era que eu não precisava fazer absolutamente nada. Como futura sócia, esperavam que eu sentasse nessa cadeira confortável e assinasse alguns papeis, nada mais.

O som da porta abrindo me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Não precisei olhar para saber quem ousava interromper brutalmente em minha sala, reconheci instantaneamente o perfume que mexia com seus nervos, embriagando minha mente. E mesmo que o cheiro não fosse familiar, a única pessoa que passava por Jéssica, minha secretária fofoqueira, sem ser anunciado era ele.

Respirei profundamente tentado encontrar a calma que a paisagem não conseguia mais me proporcionar, e o perfume me atingiu com maior intensidade. Eu tinha sorte de estar sentada, minhas pernas ficavam estranhamente fracas perto desse homem.

- Bater na porta antes de entrar é um sinal de educação, Edward.

- Desde quando pessoas como você sabem o que é educação?- questionou ele com cara de deboche.

Ignorei a tentativa de ofensa e virei para encara-lo, quanto mais rápido ele partisse melhor.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim te parabenizar, não tive tempo no jantar de noivado.

- Só isso?... Missão comprida, agora pode se retirar.

O comentário fez Edward sorrir.

- Não terminei ainda. – respondeu ele andando até o meu lado, sentando-se na mesa a minha frente.

Mesmo sabendo que ele fazia de propósito para me desnortear, não pude evitar o tremor de desejo que atravessou meu corpo com a proximidade masculina.

- Como eu estava dizendo...Parabéns Isabella! Você está cada vez mais perto de arrancar todo o dinheiro que minha família levou séculos para acumular - felicitou Edward com um sorriso cínico. - Eu tenho que reconhecer, você foi extremamente rápida.

"_Eu também acho", _não verbalizei o pensamento, sabia que ele podia ler em meus olhos, como a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu também me chocava.

- O que eu posso dizer, sou encantadora. Todos da sua família me adoram, principalmente sua mãe.

- Mamãe sempre foi muito ingênua, não consegue ver o obvio nem que esfreguem na cara dela.

- Acho sua mãe muito amável e educada.- defendi minha futura sogra, e acrescentei em um sussurro - Pena que ela não conseguiu passar isso pra você.

- O que você disse?

- Nada. - lancei um sorriso falso na esperança que ele me ignorasse e continuasse falando.- Você dizia?

- Que você fez um ótimo trabalho aparentando ser dócil e educada. Se não soubesse a vadia manipuladora que você é tinha caído no seu teatrinho. – continuou ele levantando e parando atrás de minha cadeira.

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, tinha previsto que isso aconteceria no momento em que ele entrou sem ser anunciado, afinal esse era o nosso jogo.

Senti as mãos dele deslizando por meu pescoço e um arrepio atravessou meu corpo. Levantei para afastar a tentação que sua proximidade me causava e parei perto da mesa.

- Olha quem fala, você não é melhor do que eu, Edward. Até onde eu sei você é um bastardo que convive com essa família de favor – minha fraca tentativa de distraí-lo para impedir seu progresso foi inútil, como se nada tivesse saído da minha boca ele me acurralou contra mesa.

- Um bastardo e uma vadia. – murmurou ele acariciando minha perna sob a saia – Formamos uma dupla perfeita.

O calor percorreu meu corpo. Fiquei tonta quando os lábios de Edward seguiram a linha do meu pescoço, e sem perceber me inclinei para lhe dar maior acesso. As mãos dele subiram mais por minha perna acariciando-a, fazendo as partes tocadas formigarem de prazer.

- Edward.... Pare, aqui não é lugar para...

As palavras fugiram dos meus lábios, não tinha sentido tentar impedi-lo. Sabia que não resistiria a tentação do corpo forte contra o meu, a vontade de senti-lo era maior que tudo. Os lábios dele se desviaram para minha boca provocando-me com um beijo intenso, fazendo o calor entre minhas pernas aumentar.

Quando os dedos de Edward tocaram minha entrada meus quadris se impulsionaram sozinhos em sua direção, implorando por mais fricção.

- Hum...molhada, do jeito que eu gosto.

Um gemido escapou dos meus lábios ao sentir os dedos dele dentro de mim enquanto o polegar acariciava meu clitóris. Nunca me acostumaria a sensação desses dedos longos no meu interior, a habilidade de Edward com eles superava minha compreensão.

O barulho estridente do telefone nos interrompeu, e me contive para não gritar de frustração. Jéssica estava do outro lado da porta pronta para espalhar qualquer rumor pela empresa, e isso era o último que eu precisava depois de todo o trabalho que tive para chegar a noiva de Mike.

Com esforço me separei de Edward e tirei o telefone do gancho.

- Diga Jéssica.

- Desculpe interromper Srta. Swan, mas a Sra. Cullen esta na outra linha e deseja falar-lhe. Posso passar a ligação?

- Sim, passe. – bati nas mãos de Edward quando elas insistiram em me acariciar e acrescentei para somente ele ouvir – Pare, é a sua mãe!

Sorrindo maliciosamente ele me ignorou e dirigiu suas mãos para o meu sexo molhado.

- Edw... Alo, oi Esme!

_- Oi querida, espero não estar te interrompendo._

- Cla...claro que não, você jamais incomodaria. – Edward moveu os dedos mais rápido e me esforcei para controlar minha voz. – No que posso ser útil?

- _A verdade é que eu espero ser útil, estava pensando..._ – nesse momento deixei de ouvir a voz da Esme, os malditos dedos estavam me levando ao orgasmo mais rápido que o normal e imaginar que Esme poderia descobrir tudo só aumentava meu prazer. Senti os espasmos atravessando meu corpo, não conseguia segurar mais. – _Então, você concorda?_

- SIM! – gritei quando o poderoso orgasmo me atingiu.

- _Obrigada querida, você não sabe como estou emocionada com esse casamento. Pode deixar que eu e Alice vamos cuidar de tudo, você não vai precisar mover um dedo._

Tentei entender o que ela dizia enquanto controlava minha respiração e a moleza que tomava meu corpo. Eu tinha concordado que elas poderiam cuidar dos preparativos do casamento? Merda! Minha esperança de uma cerimônia simples e rápida foi para os ares, mas como doce que sou respondi o mais educadamente que a situação e meu temperamento permitiam.

- Tudo bem Esme, sei o quanto vocês gostam de promover festas e estão emocionadas com o casamento. Hoje a noite eu passo na sua casa para conversarmos melhor.

- _É uma ótima idéia, vou ligar para Alice vir também._

Despedi-me da Esme, e virei para passar um sermão em Edward sobre irresponsabilidade. O encontrei sentado em minha cadeira lambendo os dedos, com fingida inocência.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Eu estava falando com sua mãe, ela poderia ter desconfiado de algo!

- Primeiro, não venha com sermão porque até onde me lembro você estava adorando, acho até que você gozou mais rápido que o normal. Segundo, como eu já disse, minha mãe é muito ingênua, tenho certeza que ela não desconfiou de nada.- Ele lenvantou e foi caminhando para a porta - Terceiro, achei bem excitante, podemos experimentar outra vez, quem sabe com o Mike do outro lado da linha?

- Seu... - Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase ele já tinha saído da sala com a mesma rapidez que entrou. – Desgraçado.

* * *

**Se não tiver comentários vou parar de postar!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

A residência oficial dos Cullen, como todas as propriedades da família, era uma obvia representação de poder, influencia e requinte. O belo casarão de três andares e o jardim milimetricamente planejado por Esme se destacavam das poucas casas da vizinhança. Hoje a mansão me causava temor, uma batalha estava por vir, e eu não tinha a menor chance de vencer.

Desci do conversível extremamente caro que Mike me deu de presente de noivado junto com um apartamento na melhor parte da cidade e um guarda-roupa completamente novo. O que tornou a data mais feliz e agradável.

Demonstrando meu nervosismo, alisei uma ruga inexistente em minha roupa. Mesmo já tendo freqüentado a casa e conversado com Esme, o medo de que ela descubra minhas segundas intenções era apavorante.

Respirei fundo e me dirigi a porta da casa. Como minha mãe dizia é melhor arrancar o curativo de uma vez, do que sofrer aos poucos. A dor da lembrança de minha mãe surgiu em meus pensamentos, mas a espantei rapidamente.

A porta da mansão abriu, mostrando uma empregada perfeitamente uniformizada com um sorriso falso no rosto de quem não suporta o que faz.

- Srta. Swan, a sra. Cullen...

- Pode deixar Irina, eu atendo nossa convidada. Leve chá para nós na biblioteca. – Esme interrompeu a moça surgindo do interior da casa, depois virou para mim e perguntou. – Você gostaria de chá, não é querida?

Seu tom de voz declarava que ela esperava um sim. Toda a família Cullen tomava chá, e como a nora exemplar eu deveria seguir a tradição.

- Claro. Chá seria ótimo.

- Você ouviu Irina. – Ela disse para a moça que continuava parada, mas esta logo entendeu e saiu apressada. – Espero que você não se importe de conversarmos na biblioteca, é que eu gosto tanto do lugar, é tão calmo e me lembra quando Carlisle ainda estava bem e passávamos noites...

Esme não parava de falar enquanto indicava o caminho, o que eu agradecia imensamente, quanto mais ela falasse menos eu teria que fingir ser uma boa moça educada em colégios suíços.

Chegado ao local notei a falta de Alice.

- Alice não vem? – perguntei enquanto me sentava.

- Ela ligou, está presa em um congestionamento e vai se atrasar. Seremos nós duas enquanto isso. – respondeu ela com um sorriso amável.-Como disse ao telefone estou emocionada pela sua união com meu filho, estava ficando sem esperanças de ter um neto, não estou ficando mais nova –ela disse aceitando o pouco tempo que lhe restava – e meu marido com essa doença não pode esperar muito. Há também a instabilidade de Mike nos relacionamentos, ele sempre foi muito _galinha_, mas você já sabe isso. E Edward...

- Edward? – perguntei curiosa, como sempre ficava com ele era o assunto.

Ela hesitou, obviamente se questionando sobre minha integridade. Apesar de quase fazer parte da família, ela ainda me considerada uma intrusa. E como todos os Cullen a desconfiança era um traço marcante em sua personalidade.

- Acredito que você saiba sobre a 'adoção' dele. – afirmou Esme, me dando um voto de confiança que eu não merecia

- Sim. Acredito que todos conheçam a situação.

- Apesar de não ser meu filho biologicamente, o amo profundamente. E conheço ele o suficiente para saber que não posso esperar netos. Infelizmente, Carlisle tem dificuldades de demonstrar amor...

Quando ela parou de falar a impaciência falou mais alto e perguntei:

- Desculpe, mais não entendo. Como Carlisle esta relacionado a falta de filhos de Edward?

- Carlisle levou meu menino a fazer de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Até hoje ele está muito empenhado em provar algo, não só ao pai, mas também a si mesmo. Essa obsessão não permite que ele se abra para um relacionamento duradouro, mas tenho certeza que ele mantém muitas aventuras pura ai.

Sei que não deveria, mas o ciúme me corroeu ao ouvir essas últimas palavras e quase perguntei como ela tinha certeza. Será que ela viu alguma coisa?.

Irina apareceu na porta seguida de Alice, interrompendo meu futuro ataque.

- Desculpe o atraso o transito nessa cidade esta um caos. – falou a última com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Era impressionante como Alice sempre estava feliz, não importa o que acontecesse ela irradiava alegria. Acho que de todo os Cullen, a que mais me agradava não pertencia realmente a família. Alice era somente uma rica prima distante.

Aceitei o chá que Irina me oferecia e ouvi quando ela se retirou. Contive o suspiro quando Alice se acomodou na poltrona a minha frente, a tortura iria começar.

- Estou tão animada com os preparativos do casamento! Tive milhões de idéias e modéstia parte elas são umas melhores do que a outra. – Alice foi logo dizendo e apresentado suas idéias de uma cerimônia gigantesca sendo apoiada por Esme.

Tentei protestar e convencê-las de que uma cerimônia simples seria muito mais agradável, mas fui completamente ignorada. Horas depois resignei-me de que não teria chances de vencer, as duas juntas eram uma potencia com a qual eu não poderia lutar.

- Então já temos tudo resolvido. Você não precisa se preocupar Bella, eu e Alice cuidaremos de tudo para o dia do casamento ser o melhor da sua vida. – tive vontade de rir. Esme estava certa, esse seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas não pelos motivos que ela imaginava. – Vocês vão ficar para o jantar? – perguntou ela a nós duas e se dirigiu a mim - Mike adoraria sua presença, Bella.

Ahhh. Tudo que eu precisava, agora eu não poderia dizer não.

- Eu fico, faz tempo que não vejo meu primo - Alice respondeu.

- Seria ótimo. Não o vi hoje, estou com saudades. – fiz minha melhor voz carinhosa e as duas me olharam como se o que eu disse fosse a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

- Perfeito. Vou avisar a cozinheira.- disse Esme saindo da sala deixando-nos sozinhas.

- Agora que a sogrinha saiu podemos conversar. Onde vocês pretendem passar a lua-de-mel? Acho que um lugar desconhecido pelos dois é o ideal, afinal é preciso algum tipo de surpresa, se é que você me entende. – ela brincou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Entendo. Mas acho que esse não é o nosso caso – respondi. Ela era maluca ao pensar que eu me deitaria com ele antes do necessário.

- Não é o caso? - a xícara que ela dirigia aos lábios quase se partiu no chão pela sua surpresa. – Vocês ainda não...não fizeram...?

- Claro que não! Eu acredito fielmente em chegar virgem ao casamento. – Não pude resistir a brincar com ela. O choque de Alice era evidente e hilário. Com dificuldade me contive para não gargalhar.

- Mas estamos no século XXI, e você não parece tão conservadora e duvido que meu primo não tente nada. Casar virgem nos nossos tempos é como comprar um carro sem fazer test drive.

Dessa vez não pude evitar que um sorriso surgisse em meus lábios. Por frases como essa eu sentiria falta de Alice quando meu casamento terminasse. Com sua espontaneidade e sinceridade ela era uma agradável companhia, poderíamos ter sido ótimas amigas.

Não tive oportunidade de responder, que Mike tentara muitas vezes mais sem sucesso. Pois este invadiu a sala com seu perfume nauseante e Alice analisou-o, perguntando-se sobre a veracidade da minha noticia.

- Oi amor. – ele chegou me beijando. Senti o gosto da bile em minha boca e me afastei. Pensando em Edward, uma técnica que desenvolvi depois de meses vivendo com ânsia, respondi com voz carinhosa.

- Oi amor! Sua mãe e Alice se ofereceram para organizar o casamento. Não é uma ótima idéia?

- Claro que sim. – respondeu o palerma e disse para Alice: – Obrigada prima, estava com medo que Bella ficasse nervosa com os preparativos...

Deixei de ouvi-los conversando como sempre, outra técnica que aperfeiçoei para lidar com o constante falatório da voz anazalada do meu futuro marido.

Após o jantar exaustivo suportando Mike, deixei claro a ele que pretendia voltar a minha casa sozinha. Mesmo resignado, permitiu que eu fosse embora.

Apoiei a cabeça no banco do carro quando cheguei a garagem do me apartamento. Estava tão cansada de lidar com todos eles, não via a hora de tudo terminar.

Senti o telefone vibrar em meu bolso, '_Você tem uma mensagem' _brilhava da tela. Temerosa apertei o botão e a mensagem surgiu na pequena tela.

'_Você vem ao meu apartamento hoje?'_

Suspirei. Morria de vontade de aceitar o convite e passar a noite nos braços quentes, mas eu e Edward estávamos muito próximos e isso poderia estragar meus planos.

_Estou cansada,_ _foi um longo dia. Amanhã conversamos. Boa noite._

Esperei alguns minutos pela resposta, mas essa não chegou.

* * *

Esse cap foi para a Elisandra, a única a comentar. To quase desistindo de postar aqui.


	4. Capítulo 3

- Você foi uma menina muito má Isabella. – acordei com a voz rouca sussurrando.

Levantei da cama assustada e confusa pelo sono. Olhei para os lados procurando a origem do som e encontrei Edward de joelhos ao meu lado. Seus olhos famintos percorriam meu corpo seminu me deixando excitada.

- O que.. Como você entrou no meu quarto?... No meu apartamento?

- Tenho meus métodos. – respondeu com seu familiar sorriso cínico que logo sumiu, substituído por uma expressão severa. – Estou muito bravo, pequena. Só você se divertiu hoje. Eu fiquei duro como uma pedra o dia inteiro só pensando em te foder. E o que você faz? Não vai ao meu apartamento quando te chamo.

- Eu... – tentei dizer que não estava a sua disposição e mandar-lo embora da minha casa, mas o dedo de Edward em meus lábios me impediu de continuar.

-Shiii. Você já gozou, agora é minha vez.

Como ele ousava invadir meu apartamento, quando deixei claro que não queria ver-lo e exigir satisfação?

Minha raiva foi substituída por espanto quando vi como ele desabotoava a calça. Ele não parecia estar com paciência para conversar, ele me queria e ia ter.

Observei seu pênis saltado sob a cueca preta,a imagem do membro grosso em minha boca me fez lamber os lábios de desejo. Ele estava tão pronto para foder, que não tive dificuldade em imaginá-lo o dia inteiro ereto.

Adivinhando meus pensamentos Edward falou:

- Isso mesmo minha vadia, você vai engolir ele inteirinho. Vai dar toda atenção que ele merece. - abaixando a cueca ele revelou seu pênis pulsante. Ignorando meus protestos ele agarrou meus cabelos, forçando seu pau contra meus lábios.

Odiava ele por invadir meu apartamento e me 'obrigar' a satisfazê-lo, mas me odiava ainda mais por sempre ceder as suas investidas sem uma real resistência. Mesmo com todos meus esforços, eu era viciada nesse homem e nas sensações que ele me provocava.

Passei a língua por todo seu comprimento, dando especial atenção a cabeça. A suguei e lambi varias vezes, fazendo ele soltar gemidos de puro prazer. Minhas mãos começaram a subir por sua coxa em direção suas bolas, as apertei levemente fazendo um grito sair de seus lábios. Continuei a lamber e massagear até ele me tirar dali.

- Você é ótima nisso, mas quero você me engolindo. Engole tudo Isabella.

Acatando sua ordem, relaxei a garganta e tentei abocanhar todo seu pênis, sem sucesso. A raiva brilhou em seus olhos pela minha tentativa frustrada. A culpa não era minha se ele é bem dotado.

- Eu disse para você engolir tudo. – A voz dele se tornou mais poderosa. A mão que agarrava meus cabelos empurrou minha cabeça com força enquanto seu quadril se movia para frente. Quase engasgando consegui colocá-lo inteiro na minha boca. – Isso Isabella, me obedeça. Quem sabe eu te recompense se você for uma boa menina.

A possibilidade de ser tocada por ele me fez chupar-lo com maior ímpeto. Com ajuda de suas mãos em meu cabelo aumentei a velocidade com que seu membro entrava e saia da minha boca. Podia sentir como ele estava próximo ao orgasmo, o que me deixava extremamente molhada.

Novamente ele tirou seu pau da minha boca. Qual era o problema dele? Não podia ficar quieto e me deixar fazer meu trabalho?

- O que foi? Pensei que quisesse gozar na minha boca. – falei como uma criança manhosa, no fundo eu queria isso tanto quanto ele.

- Quem disse que eu não vou? - ele respondeu enquanto se sentava na cabeceira da cama e me chamava com um dedo. – Vem aqui vadia, vem. -Gemi, quando ele me chamava de vadia eu quase gozava.

Engatinhando na cama cheguei perto dele e sentei sobre meus pés a espera da próxima ordem.

- Boa menina. Agora tire esse baby doll.

Sem hesitar o retirei ficando com um minúsculo fio dental que mal escondia o molhada que estava.

– Você é tão gostosa. – me elogiou olhando para meus seios fartos. Erguendo a mão ele começou a acariciá-los dando atenção aos meus mamilos sensíveis. Outro gemido escapou dos meus lábios, ele era tão hábil com as mãos. – Eu quero meu pau entre seus peitos, Isabella. Você vai me satisfazer?

Não precisei pensar duas vezes. Tirando a calçinha levei a mão ao meio das minhas pernas, recolhendo o melhor que podia minha excitação e espalhando o líquido sobre meus seios.

Inclinei-me para frente segurando meus peitos com as mãos, posicionando seu membro entre eles. Comecei a fazer pressão, apertando o grosso mastro, subindo e descendo. Edward soltou um gemido alto, me incentivando a fazer mais forte e rápido.

- Muito bem minha vadia. Agora coloca a cabecinha dele nessa sua boca gostosa.- Obedecendo, dirigi minha boca ao seu pênis e comecei a sugar enquanto seguia o ritmo com meus seios.

Se continuasse assim, eu gozaria sem nem ao menos ele me tocar. Tentando acalmar a necessidade do meu interior comecei a acariciar meus mamilos, que imploravam por alivio.

Olhei para Edward, ele estava com os olhos fechados desfrutando da espanhola, e a boca entreaberta soltando gemidos. Senti-me poderosa por causar essa sensação nele, apesar de tudo, naquele momento eu estava no comando.

Senti como ele se aproximava do orgasmo. Seus olhos abriram se fixando nos meus e um grito saiu da sua boca. Com gula engoli seu sêmen e lambi seu pau até não sobrar nada.

Levantei me sentando afastada, esperando ele se recompor. Um sorriso de satisfação brilhava em seu rosto pelo orgasmo alcançado. Fiquei com inveja, ele todo relaxado e satisfeito e eu frustrada com meu sexo doendo de tesão.

- Por que esse bico, pequena? Você deveria estar muito feliz por ter me servido tão bem.

Guardei a vontade de bater naquela cara linda, se eu queria gozar era melhor entrar no joguinho dele.

- Já que eu fui uma boa menina, o senhor poderia me recompensar como prometeu. Porque o senhor não me fode? – perguntei abrindo as pernas dando-lhe uma bela visão do meu sexo encharcado.

- Fico tentado, mas você nunca vai apreender se eu te recompenso com tanto.- ponderou - Entretanto, por você ter feito um ótimo trabalho agora pouco, posso te fazer gozar se você responder uma pergunta. Aceita?

- Sim. – respondi sem pensar, eu precisava gozar, sem importar como ou o que seja necessário para conseguir.

Quando Edward sorriu pensei que estava ferrada.

- Você foi à casa da minha família hoje, suponho que encontrou meu irmão. E na mensagem que me mandou, você disse estar cansada.- ele parou esperando minha reação, mas eu ainda não compreendia onde ele queria chegar. Percebendo minha confusão ele perguntou. - Eu me pergunto o por quê? Você estava cansada por trepar com meu irmão, Isabella?

Aliviada pela simplicidade da pergunta, engatinhei pela cama em sua direção.

- O senhor sabe que não deixo seu irmão me tocar. E alem do mais, ele não saberia o que fazer se eu deixasse. – menosprezei Mike.- O único homem que pode me ter é o senhor. – peguei a mão dele e a coloquei no meu seio massageando-o. – Só você me faz gozar.

Minha resposta pareceu lhe satisfazer.

- Resposta certa, pequena. - me parabenizou. – Como prêmio, vou te chupar inteirinha.

Contive um suspiro de alivio, finalmente eu gozaria.

Mas esses não eram os planos de Edward. Lentamente sua boca foi ao meu seio, brincando com o mamilo sensível deixando-o completamente duro. Ele estava me torturando com toques delicados, o filho da mãe queria que eu implorasse por seu toque.

- Edward! Por favor...

- Por favor o que Isabella?

Quase gritei: '_Porra! Você não ia me recompensar? Pensei que você soubesse como eu gosto?'_. Mas esse não era o caminho para conseguir o meu orgasmo.

- Por favor... Me chupa com força.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – ele disse irônico.

Gemidos escaparam da minha boca quando ele passou a sugar meu peito com força intercalando com leves mordidas deixando-os vermelhos. O maldito era tão bom com aquela boca, porque ele sempre tinha que me negar o prazer de senti-la em mim?

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Edward foi descendo com beijos pela minha barriga parando para lamber meu umbigo. Suas mãos fortes acariciavam minhas pernas desde o tornozelo até as coxas torneadas. Deixando-me completamente maluca.

Quando pensei que sua boca chegaria no local onde eu mais precisava, ele desviou seus lábios para a parte interna das minhas pernas lambendo a área sensível.

- Edward... me chupa por favor. – meu orgulho desaparecia perto desse homem, eu imploraria o quanto ele quisesse.

Sorrindo ele levou sua boca até minha vagina, sua língua lambia cada parte do meu sexo. Eu gemia, precisava de mais. Como ele havia feito comigo, agarrei seus cabelos, forçando sua boca contra meu clitóris onde ele começou a sugar.

- Os dedos... por favor. – acrescentei esperando que ele me ouvisse.

Atendendo ao meu pedido suas mãos que ainda acariciavam minhas pernas subiram alcançando meu sexo molhado. Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar nos lábios vaginais me fazendo implorar para ele ir mais fundo. Quando eles finalmente entraram em mim, gritei, eu estava tão perto, podia sentir os tremores se aproximando.

O orgasmo me atingiu, dificultando minha respiração. Senti Edward chupando todo meu gozo enquanto meu corpo inteiro tremia pelo alivio.

Saindo do meio de minhas pernas ele exibiu um sorriso safado, deitando ao meu lado e me puxando contra seu peito musculoso. Suspirei me aconchegando no calor do seu corpo.

Edward ainda seria meu fim.

* * *

Eu sei. Como eu escrevi um cap inteiro sem nenhuma 'ação' de fato? Não é minha culpa eu pretendia colocar uma lemon enorme e um dialogo importante, mas quando vi já tinha passado da média de palavras por cap e ficou só isso.

A maravilhosa gohan fez um trailer pra mim *-*

ht tp*//w ww*you tube*com/watch ?v=Hh OFgoh9Xio (substituam o * por ponto e tirem os espaços)

Assistam e comentem o trabalho incrível dela!

O próximo cap vai ter esclarecimentos sobre algumas atitudes da Bella e do Edward. Então me ajudem a escrever deixando um comentário :)

Adorei os reviews do ultimo cap, vocês são uns amores!

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Acsa Black: **Obrigada pelo seu comentário, fico feliz por você gostar. E sim, o Edward tem certo ressentimento com o Mike e com o Carlisle, mas isso será explicado no próximo cap**.**

**Elisandra: **Não se preocupe, vou continuar postando enquanto você comentar :)

**July: **Obigada pelos comentários, você está me animando muito. Bom... depois desse cap acho que não há mais duvidas sobre a virgindade da Bella. rsrs


	5. Capítulo 4

Não pude evitar o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios. Eu tinha certeza que ao acorda encontraria a cama vazia, mas Edward me surpreendeu. O corpo quente contra minhas costas e a mão masculina estrategicamente posiciona sobre meu seio, me fez despertar completamente excitada.

Fiquei quieta por um momento, não querendo acordá-lo. Eu estava ferrada. Nosso relacionamento estava muito sério, eu tinha medo de que isso interferisse nos meus planos. Quanto mais tempo eu passava com Edward, menos eu desejava chegar perto do Mike.

Eu tentava fugir e me manter afastada, mas o desgraçado vinha me procurar com sua voz rouca e suas mãos habilidosas. Como eu poderia resistir?

Senti sua mão massagear meu seio e descer acariciando minha barriga plana.

- Bom dia, pequena. – ele murmurou contra meu ouvido. Sempre adorei as manhas que passávamos juntos, ele parecia outra pessoa, tão carinhoso.

- Bom dia - respondi empurrando meu traseiro contra sua ereção matinal.

- Hum. Não faça isso, se não vou ter que te comer todinha.

- E por que você não faz isso? – perguntei abrindo um pouco as pernas permitindo que a cabeça de seu membro encostasse na minha entrada molhada.

- Porque primeiro vou te alimentar, quero você com bastante energia para foder o dia inteiro. – respondeu dando um tapa na minha bunda e levantando. Ele ia mesmo me deixar na vontade pra cozinhar?

O segui praticamente correndo. Não é todo dia que se tem um homem nu, gostoso e excitado cozinhando pra você.

Parei ao encontrá-lo na sala com um porta retrato na mão.

- O que está fazendo? – arranquei a foto de suas mãos e a olhei com tristeza. Nela havia uma pequena garota abraçada por um casal que transbordava amor – Você não tem o direito de mexer nas minhas gavetas – disse guardando o retrato em seu devido lugar.

Ele ignorou meu ataque e simplesmente perguntou:

- É você?

- Sim. Com meus pais. – respondi curta e grossa, não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- Quer falar sobre eles?

- Você que conversar? –perguntei surpresa. Raramente ele se mostrava interessado no que eu tinha a dizer. E essas suas súbitas mudanças de comportamento me assustavam.

- Sua surpresa me ofende. Você realmente pensa que meu único interesse em você é sexo? Eu me preocupo com você Isabella, quero saber o que te deixa triste.

Sua expressão séria me deu a certeza de que ele falava a verdade, mas esse não era um assunto que eu estava disposta a compartilhar.

- Você já sabe que eles morreram. Olhar essa foto me fez lembrar-los e fiquei triste. Não é o suficiente? – tentei evitar a conversa indo pro sofá e ligando a televisão.

Ele me seguiu, tirando o controle de minhas mãos

- Você nunca me contou como aconteceu. Nem como foi sua infância.

Eu realmente nunca falei do assunto com ele. A dor que o tema provocava e o medo de que ele usasse isso contra mim futuramente me impedia. Ao longo da vida aprendi a ficar com um pé atrás com todos, e Edward não era exceção, não se ganha a confiança de alguém em cinco meses.

- Por favor. Eu gostaria de saber.

Sua expressão preocupada me fez mudar de ideia. Como já disse, não consigo resistir a esse homem, muito menos quando ele fazia essa carinha de cachorro desolado.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu conto tudo o que quiser sobre mim se me contar sobre você e o Carlisle. – Se ele queria que eu me abrisse e contasse meu mais doloroso segredo ele teria de fazê-lo também.

Por um momento ele ficou tenso, mas logo seu corpo relaxou.

- Você já sabe de tudo. Pelo que sei minha querida prima não conseguiu manter a boca fechada.

Ele tinha razão, Alice me contou o drama da família durante uma tarde que tomamos chá juntas.

- É verdade. Mas ela não pode me dizer o seu ponto de vista, ou como você se sente em relação a tudo isso.

- Tudo bem, mas você começa. – aceitou resignado - Como seus pais morreram?- perguntou com voz suave.

Esperei nunca ter de contar essa estória. Respirei fundo tentando acalmar a dor que as lembranças traziam e comecei a falar.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos meu pai faleceu, ele era um homem bom, honesto, mas um dia quando voltava para casa ele foi assaltado e morreu depois de receber três tiros - levantei e fui observar a vista pela janela, não queria ver seu rosto cheio de pena enquanto contava as tragédias da minha infancia. - Minha mãe, antes da morte dele era carinhosa, doce, mas ela não suportou a perda. Tive que assistir ela se deteriorando até virar uma sombra da mulher que era.

Parei por alguns instantes, pois as lembranças do lamentável estado da minha mãe ainda me assolavam. Com esforço continuei, queria acabar logo com isso.

- Ela nunca trabalhou, passava os dias cuidando de mim, então quando o dinheiro que meu pai deixou acabou, ficamos atoladas em dividas. Mamãe ficou desesperada por não conseguir cuidar de mim sozinha, por nos deixar na miséria. Foi quando ela conheceu James, ele era gentil e educado, ela achou que ele poderia ser um novo pai para mim. Quando eu era pequena senti certa raiva dela por essa atitude. Mas agora percebo que ela fraca demais para cuidar não só de mim mas também dela mesma.

Edward murmurou um _entendo_, me incentivando a continuar.

- Depois de algum tempo James se 'revelou' e começou a chegar bêbado em casa, batendo em nós duas. Um pouco depois do meu sétimo aniversário, eu estava na cama pronta para dormir quando ele chegou. Naquela noite ele estava pior do que nos outros dias. Ele começou a bater em nela, assim que escutei os gritos corri para sala querendo ajudar. A encontrei nua coberta de sangue, James a estava espancando. Fui na vizinha pedir socorro e ela chamou a policia, mas já era tarde demais. Minha mãe morreu no caminho do hospital. James foi preso e faleceu três anos depois em um briga da cadeia. Depois disso eu passei por vários orfanatos, fugi de alguns deles, morei na rua, e trabalhei em alguns lugares que não valem a pena ser mencionados.

Quando terminei senti um imenso alivio. De repente tive a certeza de que Edward me entenderia e guardaria meu segredo. Olhei para ele esperando por sua reação.

- Obrigada por me contar. – disse quando o olhei, um sentimento desconhecido brilhava em seus olhos. Ele realmente parecia se importava com meus problemas e sentimentos.

- Obrigado por me ouvir. – Eu realmente estava agradecida por ele insistir em saber a verdade, me sentia muito melhor após lhe contar. Mas agora era a vez dele sentir esse alivio. - É a sua vez. – murmurei voltando para o sofá.

Sei que é hipocrisia mais fiquei com raiva quando Edward se levantou e foi observar a paisagem. Eu queria olhar-lo nos olhos e apoiá-lo, mas ele precisava de espaço e eu lhe daria.

- Minha mãe biológica, Elizabeth, era empregada na casa dos Cullen. Uma jovem simples vinda do interior, sem o menor conhecimento da vida. Mesmo já sendo casado com Esme, o desgraçado a seduziu. Quando ele descobriu que ela estava grávida a despediu imediatamente deixando-a sem nada. Felizmente Esme descobriu tudo e o obrigou a cuidar de nós dos.

- Foi muito generoso da parte dela. Depois de ser traída aceitar a amante em sua própria casa.

- E corajoso também, ela teve que enfrentar a ira de Carlisle. Esme é sempre foi uma mulher incrível. Quando Elizabeth morreu no parto ela me aceitou na mansão e me tratou com a um filho, ela foi a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter, não fazendo diferença entre mim e Mike.

Até essa parte eu sabia, Alice não se coube em elogios a minha sogra naquela tarde. Mas eu queria saber mais.

- Então porque você tem tanta raiva dele. – Observei seus postura ficar tensa. Eu não deveria ter colocado meu futuro marido da conversa.

- Por que apesar do amor e esforço de Esme para me incluir na família, sempre fui tratado como um bastardo por Mike e Carlisle. E alem do mais o maldito sempre conseguiu o melhor sem esforço algum. - respondeu me lançando um breve olhar penetrante, antes de se voltar novamente a vista da janela.

A dúvida me assolou, ele se referia a mim ou ao controle da maldita empresa?

Eu sabia da briga dos irmãos pela presidência do império familiar após a enfermidade do velho. Primeiramente Mike tinha conseguido, mas depois de quase falir a multinacional foi gentilmente retirado, e a contra gosto de Carlisle o conselho decidiu pela posse de Edward.

Mesmo controlando a maior parte do dinheiro da família, Edward estava sempre preocupado por não estar incluindo na herança. O que me deixava na duvida. Ele se referia a todo o dinheiro que o Mike herdaria e ele não, ou a meu casamento com seu irmão?

- Você está falando da empresa? – perguntei temerosa da resposta.

Ele me olhou sorrindo e respondeu.

- Também. – depois seus olhos voltaram para a vista da janela. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava.

Caminhei até ele o abraçando pelas costas. Pressionei meus seios contra os músculos fortes e distribui beijos em seus ombros. Respirando fundo o cheiro másculo disse:

- No final você vai ter tudo o que é dele, Edward. Eu prometo.

* * *

Sinceramente, odiei escrever esse cap, drama pesado não é comigo. Revisei-o milhões de vezes, mas não consegui chegar onde desejava. Espero que vocês não me abandonem por isso.

No próximo cap mais da relação Cullens/Bella, e talvez um pouco de hot!

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Acsa Black: **Obrigada flor, comentários me ajudam muito. Espero que você tenha entendido melhor a relação deles. Qualquer duvida pode perguntar, se não for um spoiler eu explico.

**July: **Obrigada! Eu também adoro o Ed pervo.

**Elizandra: **Infelizmente só posso postar uma vez por semana mesmo. To no 3º ano e estou me dividindo entre escola, cursinho, e o curso de espanhol (nem sei pq fui inventar de fazer ele esse ano). Mas pode ter certeza que toda segunda tem post. Continue comentando, seus reviews são muito importantes para mim. :)

Bjs e até semana que vem!


	6. Capítulo 5

Fiz um esforço pra espantar o mal humor e esboçar um sorriso falso.

O momento quase mágico vivido por mim e por Edward foi brutalmente arruinado! Justo quando senti que nosso relacionamento estava em outro nível, que finalmente estávamos aprendendo a confiar um no outro, minha 'querida' sogra liga me convidando para um maldito almoço em família

Não preciso dizer que meus planos de passar o sábado inteiro na cama com Edward foram por água abaixo. E em vez de um dia de sexo selvagem eu teria de passar a tarde inteira aturando Mike Baboso e Carlisle Ranzinza.

Apesar de Esme ser um amor de pessoa e eu a adorar, ela parecia ter um maldito alarme que sempre apitava quando eu e Edward estávamos prestes a foder. Obviamente após o telefonema ele partiu, dizendo que provavelmente deveria comparecer ao almoço também. Deixando-me nua e insatisfeita.

E agora eu estava sentada na sala dos Cullen esperando a merda do jantar começar. Mike ao meu lado, falava sem parar do último carro que comprou para sua coleção enquanto acariciava meu joelho descoberto pela saia.

- ...Você tem de vê-lo, é tão veloz. E espaçoso também – acrescentou subindo sua mão por minha coxa. – Poderíamos estrear ele. O que você acha.

Ele estava mesmo insinuando que eu perderia minha suposta virgindade em um carro com ele? Como esse ser cheirando a gel podia imaginar isso? Sorri ao pensar na possibilidade de deixar Edward me foder na merdinha do carro novo, só pra esse desgraçado aprender.

Interpretando erroneamente meu sorriso Mike se animou e apertou mais minha perna.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia, amor. O casamento esta perto, o carro pode esperar mais um pouco. – tratei de desanimá-lo tirando sua mão da minha coxa.

Ele tentou protestar mais foi interrompido pela chegada de Alice e Edward. O último lançou um sorriso torto ao ver o rosto triste de Mike, desfrutando da visível frustração do irmão.

- Olá querido casal – Alice cumprimentou com sua animação característica, sentando no sofá ao lado.

- Olá Alice. - respondi pelos dois

- É bom te ver Isabella. – disse Edward com um sorriso malicioso. Ainda olhando para mim cumprimentou friamente meu futuro esposo. – Mike.

- Edward. – este respondeu sem olhar-lo.

O silencio se instalou no ambiente, a visível desavença entre os irmãos deixava uma sensação desagradável no ar.

- Estava pensando – interrompeu Alice o silêncio desagradável, sorrindo para mim - podemos ir no estilista na segunda para decidir o modelo do seu vestido.

- Tão cedo? Mas o casamento é só daqui a três meses.

Em resposta recebi um olhar de choque da jovem.

- Você esta brincando? Essas coisas têm de ser planejadas com antecedência. Já tenho quase tudo arranjado, só falta alguns detalhes. – falou com orgulho de si mesma – Alias, você ainda não me informou quem são as damas de honra?

Olhei pra ela completamente assustada.

- Como assim você já tem quase tudo arranjado? Nós conversamos ontem sobre o casamento, e não lembro de já ter escolhido as flores, o local, nem nada do estilo.

Seu rosto se contorceu em falso arrependimento e ela tentou se explicar.

- Como você já tinha dito o número de convidados, e parecia concordar com minhas opiniões sobre o Buffet e todo o resto, eu passei a tarde inteira escolhendo do melhor para a festa. – vendo minha expressão zangada ela acrescentou rapidamente - Mas ainda tem o vestido e a lista de presentes. E se você não gostar de alguma coisa posso mudar.

- Ela esta só tentando ajudar, Isabella. – Edward tentou me acalmar.– Alice não pode evitar se entusiasmar com essas coisas.

Mike ao meu lado olhava o nada com visível desinteresse no assunto.

- É verdade. – a baixinha acrescentou – Sou uma pobre milionária, solteira, sofrendo de um profundo tédio.

Ri de sua auto-descrição. Eu não ia ganhar essa batalha. E afinal não era tão ruim ela cuidar de tudo. Não iria me preocupar com uma cerimônia para um casamento que duraria poucos meses. Um dia me casaria de verdade e seria do jeito que eu imaginava, sem ninguém para se intrometer.

- Tudo bem Alice. Você pode fazer o que bem entender, mas me avise sobre o que escolheu.

- Ahhh obrigada. Vou te mandar relatórios semanais sobre meus progressos.

Nesse momento Esme apareceu avisando que o jantar estava pronto. Sendo guiada por Mike, pude observar a linda bunda de Edward que caminhava a nossa frente. Fantasias da nossa possível tarde surgiram em minha mente e meu mal humor só aumentou, por não poder realizá-las.

- Carlisle já vai descer. – avisou a anfitriã – Ele anda passando muito tempo na cama desde seu ultimo ataque cardíaco.

Sentei-me a mesa ao lado de Mike. Edward para provocar, sentou a meu lado colocando uma mão sobre minha coxa. Lancei-lhe um olhar envenenado, o filho da mãe queria me torturar.

- É bom você deixar essa mão quieta. – Murmurei para que somente ele escutasse. Meu aviso foi respondido por um sorriso malicioso, mantendo sua mão ali. Filho da puta!

O silencio se instalou no ambiente. Olhei para ver o que acontecia e encontrei Carlisle Cullen, parado a porta. Sua aparência deteriorada pela doença não diminuía a sensação de poder e severidade que transmitia. Apesar de sua idade avançada, era possível ver ainda os traços de beleza na juventude.

Até Alice, sempre desinibida, parecia intimidada pelo patriarca dos Cullen. Edward, ao meu lado, parecia frio e indiferente ao outro homem.

O velho sentou-se na ponta da mesa.

- Pode servir. – ordenou para a empregada. A moça assustada começou seu trabalho com certo tremor nas mãos.

Ignorando o nervosismo da jovem, Carlisle me olhou com sua costumeira carranca.

- Então Bella, quando conheceremos os seus pais? – perguntou sem rodeios.

Merda! A pergunta feita tão repentinamente quase me fez engasgar. Ele tinha acabado de sentar, porra! Pude ver Edward rindo ao meu lado. O filho da mãe se divertia com minha desgraça. Tentando ganhar tempo, levei o copo de água aos lábios.

Quando fui apresentada a família, disse que meu pai era um rico empresário inglês e minha mãe uma socialite dedicada a caridade. Mas eles viajavam muito impedindo sua presença no noivado e outras comemorações.

- Eles são muito ocupados. Mas podemos marcar um jantar para que todos se conheçam. – respondi lançando um sorriso falso. Já pensava em contratar atores para o casamento, mas agora teria de treiná-los antes. Edward sabendo a verdade quase gargalhou.

Parecendo satisfeito com minha resposta, Carlisle assentiu. Por hoje, eu seria descartada de seus pensamentos.

- Como estão as coisas na empresa, Edward? – perguntou Carlisle surpreendendo todos da mesa. Ele raramente falava com o filho, sempre o tratando com fria indiferença.

- Melhor impossível, _pai_ – respondeu Edward, a ironia latente na última palavra. - Como você deve ter lido no relatório mensal, consegui reverter os problemas financeiros. – acrescentou lançando um olhar desdenhoso a Mike. Quase gargalhei ao ver o tom vermelho que tomava conta do rosto deste.

O rosto de Carlisle virou uma mascara de raiva, e imediatamente ignorou não só o filho bastardo, mas todos da mesa.

Quando pensei que o pior já havia passado, senti a mão de Edward subindo em direção ao meu sexo. Olhei-o com raiva. Ele era a porra de um exibicionista surdo? Eu disse pra ele ficar quieto. Mas fingindo que nada acontecia Edward perguntava a Esme sobre seu adorado jardim.

Olhei para Mike. Ele parecia muito interessado no discurso de Alice sobre suas férias em Aspen para notar algo. Isso me deixou irada. Ele parecia nunca prestar atenção em nada do que eu fazia.

Meu ressentimento me fez abrir as pernas, dando um melhor acesso a Edward. Intercalei meus olhares entre Carlisle e Mike enquanto os dedos trabalhavam em mim, entrando com força, massageando. Aqueles dois filhos da puta iam aprender. Parariam de me tratar como uma retardada, e se desculpariam por Edward crescer sendo humilhado. Eu ia acabar com a vida dos dois e arrancar tudo que eles tinham.

* * *

Desculpa queridas, não pude revisar o cap. Estou morrendo de dor e vou para o hospital agora, e não queria deixar vocês sem o cap.

No próximo capitulo: Aparece alguém do passado da Bella! HAHAHAHA *risada maléfica*

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**July:** Obrigada querida, drama é difícil pra mim. Sempre acho que parece novela mexicana rsrsr

**Elisandra:** Não se engane, tem muito interesse ali também.

**Acsa Black: **Não se preocupe. Acho que nesse cap deu pra ver que o Mike e o Carlisle vão sofrer muito.


	7. Capítulo 6

Fiz uma careta de dor. Após passar o dia inteiro com a família Cullen, minhas bochechas doíam de tanto sorrir, e minha cabeça sofria após as horas ouvindo a voz irritante de Mike. Estava cansada de aparentar calma, educação e burrice. Mesmo sabendo que deveria manter a fachada de menina mimada e burra, a vontade de gritar umas verdades para Mike e Carlisle quase estragava meu disfarce.

Com pressa procurei a chave do apartamento dentro da minha Prada, (presente de Mike baboso). O único pensamento que rodeava minha mente era deitar na minha deliciosa cama king size e dormir pelo que sobrava do final de semana. Viver rodeada de mentiras acabava com os nervos de qualquer um.

Uma solução melhor seria dividir o domingo com Edward, mas ele veio com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que estaria ocupado.

Ao passo que entrava em casa, pensei na possibilidade de ele estar com outra. Segundo Esme, ele era um belo de um mulherengo, não seria difícil Edward estar se divertindo nos braços de uma outra qualquer enquanto eu, idiota como sou, descanso da falsidade da minha vida. Tinha medo de que essa suposição fosse verdade, meu coração estava muito envolvido em nossa relação e o ultimo que eu precisava era ter-lo destruído novamente.

- Ola Marie! – a voz profunda e delicada me assustou. Olhei para sombra sentada em meu sofá com horror.

As lembranças que essa voz trazia atormentaram minha mente com culpa, eu havia me esquecido do outro lado da minha vida. De repente a preocupação tomou conta de mim, sua visita só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntei desesperada.

- Não. – ela respondeu me acalmando. - É somente uma visita social.

A tensão sumiu do meu corpo. Cheguei a pensar que o pior havia acontecido.

Caminhando a seu encontro tentei explicar as regras novamente.

- Rose. Eu disse pra você não me visitar. Se acontecesse uma emergência era pra ligar, mas nunca aparecer aqui, muito menos em uma visita social. Você não sabe que esta colocando em risco todos meus planos?

Parecendo ligeiramente culpada, minha amiga tentou se desculpar.

- Eu sei, desculpe-me. É que você não aparece há tanto tempo lá em casa e não estava atendendo o telefone de emergência. Mas a todo caso eu entrei pela área de serviços para ninguém me ver, e como foi você que me deu a chave daqui pensei que não se importaria.

Dei um tapa na minha cabeça por tanta burrice. Como pude esquecer de carregar o telefone de emergência?

- Desculpe. Esqueci de carregar, ando tão estressada com o noivado e os Cullen. - Disse me aconchegando no outro sofá. – Eu deveria ter dado sinal de vida, foi muita desconsideração minha.

- Está tudo bem Marie. Eu só fiquei preocupada com seu sumiço, você não costuma ficar quase um mês sem ligar.

Sorri para ela. Havia me esquecido de como era bom ter o apoio incondicional de uma verdadeira amiga. Rose sempre foi doce e compreensível, uma das únicas pessoas que estavam ao meu lado.

- Obrigada. – agradeci verdadeiramente. – Por tudo.

- De nada. Eu sei que você faz o que pensa ser melhor. – respondeu Rose sorrindo. – Mesmo que às vezes não seja o certo ou eu não concorde, vou continuar te apoiando.

Ela era realmente uma grande amiga. Mas estava errada, o que eu estava fazendo era certo. Tiraria da sociedade duas pessoas nojentas, desonestas, maldosas e egoístas. E ninguém me impedira disso, mas esse não era um assunto que eu gostaria de discutir.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. – Pedi.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça resignada.

- Como ela esta? - perguntei com certa ansiedade.

- Estava demorando pra você perguntar. – disse Rose rindo, mas logo sua expressão foi substituída e seu rosto ficou sério. – Ela esta ótima, mas sente muito sua falta.

A culpa me invadiu. Mesmo sabendo que Rose cuidava dela impecavelmente bem, me senti mau por abandoná-la. Por estar tão obcecada com meu plano, estava negligenciando a pessoa que mais amava.

- Eu também sinto a falta dela. Mas não quero envolve-la com tudo isso.

Compreendendo minha situação ela falou.

- Também acho melhor, mas não quero vê-la sofrendo.

- Isso é o que eu menos desejo. – respondi com convicção.- Quando as coisas acalmarem prometo visitá-la. O dinheiro que estou mandando é o suficiente pra duas?

- Claro que sim. Você sabe que manda muito mais do que nós duas poderíamos gastar. Grande parte está guardado para uma necessidade.

Eu realmente mandava uma quantia exorbitante para as duas. Meu medo de vê-las passando necessidade era grande, o que me levava a assinar um cheque gordo para elas todo mês.

- Não se preocupe. Esse dinheiro vem do idiota do Mike. Ele realmente acha que preciso de todas aquelas jóias horrendas que a secretaria dele compra. – disse rindo.

- São tão feias assim? - perguntou rindo também.

- São. Mas é claro que não fico com nenhuma delas. Troco todas. Ele nunca nota a diferença, não se da o trabalho de olhar-las.

Gargalhamos juntas, Mike era um imbecil. Não sei como podia ser filho de Carlisle, um homem tão inteligente e observador. Acho que as poucas qualidades do velho foram para Edward.

Notei quando Rose se calou, seu rosto sério me deu certo medo.

- Você não veio aqui só pra ver como eu estava, não é? – ela se mexeu incomoda no sofá. Algo estava errado e ela estava receosa de me contar. – Rosalie Hale, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu? Se não é dinheiro, e Jane está bem, o que mais pode te deixar assim?

Ela estava nervosa, evitava meu olhar, e apertava as mãos. Isso me deixou ainda mais assustada. Que merda ela estava evitando me contar?

- Bom. – começou ela insegura – Ele pediu pra eu não contar, mas acho errado...

- Como assim? Ele quem? – perguntei temendo a resposta, seu receio em me contar me dizia que coisa boa não era.

Ela me olhou com certo temor, mas respondeu.

- Edward. Ele visitou Jane semana passada.

Meu choque foi evidente.

- O que ele queria?

- Não sei direito. Talvez ele só queria ver como ela está. Ele costuma aparecer com brinquedos, joguinhos, brinca com ela um pouco...

Interrompi-a assustada.

- Ele a visita com freqüência? Desde quando?

Ela me olhou culpada. Pude ver havia falado mais do que planejara.

- Não pire. Edward aparece toda semana a dois meses.- parou testando minha reação. Considerando a falta de gritos algo bom, continuou a falar. - Como já disse ele leva brinquedos, brinca com ela, pergunta se precisamos de algo e depois vai embora.

Aquele filho da puta estava querendo morrer? Ou queria ferrar minha vida de vez? Não querendo descontar minha ira em Rose, continuei tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

- E você deixou ele entrar na primeira vez?

- Eu sei que foi errado, mas ele é tão simpático. É difícil dizer não. - ela me olhou implorando compreensão. – Ele disse que querei conhecê-la.

Não poderia ficar com raiva de Rosalie, eu era uma prova viva de como aquele homem era irresistível. Ela não era culpada de nada, alguém com um coração tão bom não enxergaria a desgraça que isso causava.

- Por que você decidiu me contar isso somente agora? - perguntei curiosa.

- É que ele estava estranho na última visita. Ficou olhando para Jane como... – parou procurando palavras – Não sei. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos mais complexos do que poderia entender.

Após assegurar a Rose de que ela estava perdoada e prometer visitar Jane na próxima semana, minha amiga foi embora pelo mesmo lugar de onde veio.

No momento que fechei a porta corri para o telefone. Alguém teria de suportar toda minha raiva. E essa pessoa seria Edward, não me importava o ocupado que ele estivesse.

Ao ouvir sua voz rouca comecei a gritar.

- O que diabos você estava pensando pra visitar minha filha?

* * *

Pensei que não conseguiria postar hoje, mas depois de 30min olhando pra pagina do Word consegui \o/

Obrigada a todas que perguntaram sobre minha saúde. Passei a semana dopada de remédios, mas já estou bem!

Sobre o cap: Ficaram surpresas com a chegada da Rose e a filha da Bella? Alguém já desconfiava? Espero que não rsrsr E porque o Edward foi visitar a menina?

Perguntas e mais perguntas... quero saber as teorias de vocês!

Bjs e até semana que vem!

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Acsa Black: **Obrigada pela preocupação :D. Suspeitou que fosse a Rose a pessoa misteriosa?

**Elisandra:** rsrs também não gosto do Jacob. Se ele aparecer na fic vai ser para sofrer!


	8. Capítulo 7

Duas horas! Passaram duas malditas horas desde que liguei para aquele filha da puta desgraçado.

Após minha gritaria inicial, Edward com toda a calma do mundo (o que me deixou ainda mais irritada), disse que estava ocupado, mas viria ao meu apartamento mesmo assim para discutirmos o assunto. Isso aconteceu a DUAS HORAS. Duas horas que passei sentada no meu maldito sofá esperando ele dar o ar de sua graça.

No começo, minha raiva estava direcionada a sua visita indesejada a minha filha. Mas depois de ficar esperando horas pela sua presença, os pensamentos de traição voltaram a minha mente.

_Traição_.

Não era realmente traição se ele estivesse com outra, não tínhamos um relacionamento de verdade. Estávamos juntos pelo prazer que proporcionávamos um ao outro, o que não o impedia de aproveitar toda sua virilidade com qualquer puta por ai.

Afinal eu tinha o Mike. Tudo bem, ele jamais seria um exemplo de _espécime masculino completamente desenvolvido sexualmente_, mas era rico o suficiente para esse grande defeito ser esquecido e sua presença irritante se tornar quase suportável.

Repensei nessas conclusões repetidas vezes, mas de nada adiantava. Meu estomago embrulhava só de imaginar Edward nos braços de outra, dando a ela o prazer que deveria ser meu. Então quando ouvi o som da campainha, minha raiva era um acumulo da irritação por seu intrometimento com algo que não era do seu interesse, e o ciúme de imaginar ele fodendo outra.

Contive um suspiro de alivio. A primeira coisa que observei quando abri a porta foi seu aspecto completamente alinhado. Sua roupa era mesma de hoje cedo, e não parecia que ele esteve comendo uma puta qualquer. Mesmo tendo estado com outra, nada sexual ocorreu entre eles.

A segunda foi seu rosto transtornado, e toda minha raiva foi substituída por um aperto no coração. Por mais que eu tentasse jamais poderia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.

- Não me olhe com essa cara.- disse ele interpretando erroneamente meu olhar - Eu avisei que estava ocupado. Você deveria ter imaginado que eu demoraria. – E como se a casa lhe pertencesse entrou e se esparramou no sofá. Minha raiva voltou por segundos. Além de intrometido e mulherengo, era um folgado.

Levada por um impulso perguntei:

- Eu posso saber com o que, ou quem você estava ocupado? – me arrependi no momento que as palavras saíram da minha boca. O ciúme era evidente na minha voz, e tinha certeza que Edward também o notou.

- Você está com ciúmes? – perguntou confirmando minha suspeita, a gargalhada que se seguiu não ajudou em nada minha vergonha por ser descoberta.

Como aprendi a fazer ao longo da minha vida, tentei esconder meus sentimentos. Aparentar vulnerabilidade não era bom para ninguém, as pessoas acabavam usando isso contra você.

- Claro que não. Mas gostaria de saber se você comeu alguma puta. Porque se isso aconteceu, é bom você ter usado proteção. Não quero pegar nenhuma doença dessas cachorras que você pega no meio da rua. – disse usando da minha arrogância para irritá-lo.

Levantando do sofá, Edward me encarou, e com todo o cinismo que lhe era característico falou:

- Não sei o porquê de tanta preocupação, você já conhece todas as doenças que putas pegam não é? – o som do tapa que lhe dei ecoou por toda a sala. Isso era baixo demais até para ele.

- Não ouse...

- Não ouse o que Isabella? Falar a verdade? Desculpe-me se pra você é difícil viver longe de mentiras, mas eu sou do tipo que valoriza a verdade. – disse enquanto massageava sua bochecha vermelha pelo impacto.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo, minha vida era regada de mentiras, entretanto eu as usava como forma de proteção. Mas Edward, hipócrita como era, jamais assumiria que também mentia, e por motivos completamente egoístas.

- Engraçado como você valoriza a verdade. Mentindo pra mim e fazendo minha melhor amiga mentir também. – Argumentei.

Um tom vermelho atingiu seu rosto, sinal de que ele estava prestes a explodir.

- Foi por necessidade. Se eu tivesse pedido pra ver Jane você jamais teria permitido. – sua voz ficava mais grossa à medida que as palavras saiam de sua boca. - Porra! Você não teve a capacidade de me dizer que tinha uma filha. – falou caminhando nervosamente pela sala.

Olhei para ele surpresa. Quase gritei 'Por que diabos eu deveria ter contado?', mas percebendo o irritado que ele estava resolvi agir com calma. Aprendi a algum tempo que irritar Edward não era uma boa ideia.

- Eu não disse porque não era necessário. Nós nunca tivemos algo sério, e não quero misturar minha filha nessa merda toda. – tentei fazer ele raciocinar.

- Quando você diz misturar sua filha nessa merda toda, quer dizer que tem medo que a menina conheça Mike? – perguntou em um tom ameaçador.

- Você esta me ameaçando? – Respirei fundo, não queria acreditar nessa possibilidade. Edward sabia o suficiente para ferrar minha vida e destruir todos os meus planos.

Minha pergunta pareceu deixá-lo chocado.

- Se você me conhecesse saberia que jamais faria isso com uma criança inocente. – Tudo bem, ele não usaria minha filha, mas isso não o impedia de revelar meus outros segredos.

Resolvi acabar logo com toda essa merda e perguntar o que estava entalado na minha garganta durante as duas malditas horas.

- Então o que pretendia visitando ela?

Ele parou de andar e me olhou com um sentimento desconhecido em sua face.

- Ela é uma criança adorável – não sei se foi impressão minha, mas sua voz parecia recheada de orgulho e adoração. - e eu estava no meu direito, Isabella.

- Que direito? Você não tem nada a var com ela. – minha voz assumindo um tom agudo, eu estava com medo de onde essa história iria parar.

- Tenho sim e você sabe. Não adianta mais esconder, Isabella. Eu sei que ela é minha filha. – suas ultimas palavras transformadas em gritos.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse me fazendo de desentedia.

- Sabe sim e não adianta fingir. Pretendo fazer um exame para confirmar minhas suspeitas. – olhei para ele assustada, o assunto estava indo longe demais. Eu tinha de fazer algo.

- Essa obsessão com Carlisle e Mike está te deixando paranóico, nem todo mundo fica armando para você e escondendo coisas, Edward.

Irado ele gritou:

- Esta dizendo que Jane não é minha filha?

- Eu...

- Ela é minha filha?- Meu silencio pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais, seus gritos pararam, mas sua voz atingiu um tom grave e horripilante - Só vou perguntar mais uma vez Isabella, ela é minha filha?

- Já chega Edward! Você tem problema ou não sabe contar? Se nos conhecemos há cinco meses, é impossível termos uma filha de três anos.

- Não nos conhecemos a cinco meses. Lembro-me de visitar frequentemente a pocilga onde você trabalhava, e sair de lá bêbado. Em uma dessas noites poderíamos...

- Não nos conhecíamos, você nunca falou comigo, não sei como lembra do meu rosto. – o ressentimento era evidente na minha voz. Na época, ele olhava para todas aquelas mulheres que o rodeavam feito moscas, mas nunca para a atendente apaixonada. – E se fosse assim, qualquer mulher que trabalhasse ou freqüentasse o bar poderia ter um filho seu Edward.

- Você é tão cega. – Murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas achei melhor não perguntar.

- Isso tudo é passado. Eu achei um lugar melhor e sai do bar, fiquei grávida de um cara e pronto. – tentei acabar logo com o assunto antes que saísse alguma bobagem dos meus lábios. Mas Edward não parecia concordar. Olhando-me intensamente perguntou:

- Quem é o pai?

Tive vontade de jogar um vaso naquele cabeça-oca. Era difícil de entender que eu não iria falar nada.

- Se não é você por que o interesse?

Ele me olhou resignado.

- Você nunca vai parar de mentir?

- É a única coisa que eu sei fazer.- sussurrei enquanto ele saía pela porta.

* * *

Eu sei, o cap está horrível, mas tenho explicações:

1ª Enquanto eu escrevia o totoso do Rob aparecia no MMA, pergunta: que mulher conseguiria se concentrar?

2ª Hoje acordei com uma cólica filha da ****, que me fez desejar nascer um gay musculoso e gato na próxima vida. E isso me impediu de fazer uma revisão decente.

Então sobre o cap minha maior duvida é: entenderam? se alguma parte ficou confusa é só perguntar.

Outra coisinha: Uma das minhas leitoras, do outro site onde posto, sugeriu que eu mudasse a sinopse. Achei uma boa ideia, mas não estou conseguindo escrever. Então se alguém tiver uma opinião de como eu posso fazer-lo mande pra mim.

Só a Acsa Black deixou review :( Obrigada querida por me dar forças para postar.

E um SUPERMEGAHIPER OBRIGADA pra BellinhAmor95 por adicionar a fic aos favoritos.

Bjs e até semana que vem!


	9. Capítulo 8

- Oh Meu Deus! Esse é perfeito! – gritava Alice ao ver o milésimo vestido mostrado pela atendente.

Tínhamos combinado de comprar o vestido de noiva hoje, e apesar do meu humor não ser dos melhores decidi vir. Não preciso dizer que minha outra opção para o dia era trabalhar, e como desde sábado a noite estava colocando em pratica o plano 'Evitando Edward' o escritório não era uma boa ideia.

Quando a prima dos Cullen me ligou, avisando que passaria por mim, me preparei para entrar na limusine e passar uma manha olhando vestidos em lojas da região. Mas para variar essa não era a ideia da anãzinha.

Depois de alguns minutos em seu carro reparei em algo estranho.

- Onde estamos indo? - perguntei preocupada ao ver que nos afastávamos do caminho.

- Pro aeroporto, é claro. – ela disse lentamente como se falasse com uma criança retardada, que merecia um explicação nos mínimos detalhes.

- Aeroporto? Por que iramos ao aeroporto? – perguntei no mesmo tom, caçoando dela.

- Bella! Você realmente pensou que compraríamos seu vestido em uma lojinha qualquer de Chicago. – gritou ela ao compreender minha confusão. Não respondi que era exatamente o que eu esperava. Pela sua expressão escandalizada, somente cogitar algo assim era um crime. – Nós vamos para NY, comprar seu vestido na Kleinfeld. Tenho certeza que acharemos um divino. Podemos aproveitar e passar na Tiffany, Chanel, e Victoria´s Secret obviamente, você precisa estar bem abastecida para lua-de-mel. – completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Ela começou a falar de todas as coisas que poderíamos comprar. Minha falta cometida anteriormente completamente esquecida.

Alice é assim, quando você menos espera, ela muda de assunto e começa a falar sem parar sobre este, principalmente se o tema for compras, ai não haverá nada que a faça parar. Seu temperamento e comportamento volúveis a torna fácil de lidar, nenhum erro cometido é recordado por muito tempo.

Resumindo. Eu tentei comprar um vestido qualquer e ir embora, mas Alice jamais permitiria isso. Passamos mais de seis horas na loja até ela encontrar o que julgava ser perfeito. Durante esse tempo perdi a conta de quantos modelos experimentei, desde longos a curtos, com cauda ou sem, simples a extremamente extravagantes.

Frequentemente Alice desaparecia e voltava com dúzias de vestidos. Ela parecia tão emocionada com todo o processo, como se estivesse realizando um sonho. Senti pena por ela, apesar de todo o dinheiro que possuía, a solidão era algo evidente em sua vida.

Como sempre minha curiosidade falou mais alto e perguntei:

- Você não pensa em se casar Alice? – ela pareceu surpresa por minha pergunta repentina, mas ao contrario do que eu esperava respondeu com naturalidade.

- Claro que penso. Quase todos os dias. Pode me chamar de boba, mas acho que tenho um príncipe a minha espera. Um dia vou encontrar um homem que me ame do jeito que eu sou, com meus defeitos e qualidades, e ele não vai se importar com o meu excesso de dinheiro. – Sua voz foi ficando mais fraca na ultima frase, quase em um tom rancoroso. Ficarmos as duas em silencio. Pensei em dizer algo, mas Alice parecia perdida em lembranças desconfortáveis.

Ela parecia tão certa de que encontraria seu príncipe encantado, mesmo sendo obvio uma desilusão amorosa em seu passado, que me deixou com inveja. Eu perdi essas esperanças e idéias fantasiosas há tempos, e duvidava que um dia as recuperaria. Nossos sonhos eram tão diferentes, eu havia tirado os óculos cor-de-rosa.

- Oh Meu Deus! Esse é perfeito! – gritou Alice. Ela parecia ter saído de seu estado de nostalgia e gritava apontando para o vestido nas mãos da assistente. – É tão lindo. E é a sua cara, você tem que experimentar.

Olhei para o vestido com desconfiança, ele parecia tão... tão romântico e delicado. Contrariada fui prová-lo. Eu jamais o descreveria como a minha cara, mas pelos rostos maravilhados da atendente e da Alice quando sai do provador, eu estava errada.

- Ficou magnífico, coube certinho, parece que foi feito para você – disse a atendente. – Se você decidir por esse podemos tirar suas medidas e confeccionar o seu dentro do prazo estipulado...

Concordei com a cabeça e a deixei falando com Alice, as duas pareciam certas de que eu levaria esse, e já planejavam os acessórios necessários. Olhei para o espelho não entendendo como o vestido parecia se encaixar tão perfeitamente em mim. O pensamento de que o vestido era bom de mais para um casamento com Mike Cullen não saia da minha cabeça.

Cheguei em casa morta de cansaço. Alice me fez percorrer NY inteira atrás de sapatos, acessórios e outros. Coloquei as sacolas no chão e olhei para o apartamento vazio. Um sentimento de solidão me invadiu, a maioria das noites eu passava com Edward, mas não acredito que ele queira me ver, ele não me ligou nem uma vez durante esses dois dias.

Pensei na minha filha e nas saudades que eu estava dela, sem hesitar peguei a chave do carro e fui para o apartamento que comprei para Rose. Com o dinheiro de Mike, é claro.

Entrei usando minha copia da chave. A imagem que surgiu a minha frente me fez sorrir. Jane estava sentada no sofá assistindo televisão com seu pijama de gatinhos, e um grande bichinho de pelúcia descansava ao seu lado. Ela tentava dar sorvete para o ursinho melando-o todo.

- Oi meu amor! – chamei minha filha. Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Maee– gritou correndo em minha direção. Agarrei-a dando um abraço apertado, seus braçinhos gordinhos circularam meu pescoço, não me permitindo abandoná-la. – Bocê naum bem mais aqui. – reclamou fazendo biquinho.

- Eu sei amor. Senti tantas saudades de você. Prometo não sumir mais. – falei dando beijos no rosto dela.

Nesse momento vi Rose aparecer na porta da cozinha sorrindo.

- Pensei que você não viria. – disse ela em recriminação pela minha demora.

- Eu falei que vinha. Alice me levou as compras hoje. – falei como justificativa . Rosalie somente riu e voltou para a cozinha. Até ela conhecia a fama da pequena Cullen.

Levei Jane que continuava agarrada a mim até o sofá.

- Dando comida pro ursinho? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Sip – respondeu com ingenuidade. – Mas achu que ele naum gosta!. – concluiu triste.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso. Lembra? – Perguntei, ela fez que não com a cabeça. – Os ursinhos tem uma dieta especial, você não pode dar sorvete pra eles.

- Mas o tiu Ed falo que ele comi de tudo. – falou ela confusa.

- Tio Ed?

- É. Ele é muuuuuuito legal. Ele me dá muito ulsinho.

Sabia que Edward visitava minha filha, mas ouvi-la chamando ele de tio Ed era chocante. E ela parecer gostar dele não ajudava.

Depois de ler um conto para Jane ela adormeceu em paz. Permaneci ali para observá-la, parecia um anjinho dormindo com seus cabelos castanhos meio encaracolados.

Levei-a até o quarto, e fui para a cozinha falar com Rose. Encontrei-a sentada na mesa da cozinha com uma xícara de café.

- Edward esteve por aqui? - perguntei sentando na cadeira a seu lado.

Rose me lançou um olhar de reprovação. Não deveria ser a primeira coisa que pergunto quando chego.

- Não. Pensei que se apaixonar por ele novamente não estava nos seus planos. – disse ela irônica.

- Eu não estou e nunca estive apaixonada por ele. Eu era uma boba que caiu no encanto do primeiro homem bonito que viu. – tentei me defender, mas a falta de convicção em minhas palavras não convenceria ninguém.

Rose encheu uma xícara de café e colocou na minha frente. Seu rosto impassível me causou certo desconforto. Ela sempre fazia essa cara quando ia me passar um sermão.

- Marie. Você sabe que eu te amo, você é a irmã que eu nunca tive. – sua expressão carregada de carinho. - Eu sei que prometi não interferir pois não sei quais são seus planos, mas é isso que você quer? Toda essa confusão com Edward, Mike e Carlisle? Você não acha que esta indo longe de mais? Podemos acabar com tudo isso, mudar para o interior, ou para Los Angeles, todo mundo vai lá para recomeçar...

- Não – a interrompi. – Você não entende. Eu não posso e não quero parar. Todas as horas que passo aturando os Cullen não serão em vão. – gritei - Você quer voltar para como estávamos antes? Enfrentar todos os dias aqueles homens nojentos?

- Não grite, você vai acordar Jane. E não, não quero voltar para aquela vida, mas não precisamos voltar. Podemos arranjar um emprego decente e viver como pessoas normais.

- Eu não posso. Não posso desistir de tudo.

- Você esta apaixonada por ele, Marie.- não foi uma pergunta, ela estava afirmando uma verdade clara a todos que prestassem atenção.

- Sim. Não pude evitar, Rose.

- Querida. –disse ela me abraçando – era o que eu temia. Não quero te ver machucada novamente. E sejamos realistas isso vai acontecer cedo ou tarde.

- Eu sei, mas não vou deixar o que eu sinto interferir nos meus planos. Eu prometo.

- Infelizmente nem você pode me prometer isso.- ela estava certa, mas eu ainda poderia tentar.

* * *

Estou sem tempo e desmaiando de cansaço. Mas não podia deixar vcs sem post.

Obrigada a BellinhAmor95 e laurenhay por add a fic e autor como favoritos

Elizandra: Pensei que tinha me abandonado. Se vc esta com raiva agora, vai ficar bem pior!

Bjs e até semana que vem!


End file.
